


Verde Smeraldo

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was colours.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Verde Smeraldo

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was colours.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Danielle made several attempts at standing up, somehow managing to find her balance on her final attempt. "I'm off to bed," she yawned, slowly swaggering away.

Jack reached out and grabbed Danielle's wrist, pulling her to him. "I have to do this," he whispered between soft butterfly kisses.

Danielle smiled contentedly. "What took you so long?" she asked as he kissed her harder, their tongues sparring like they were battling to find everything obscure detail.

Danielle released a seductive moan as Jack's cold hands roamed up her back, making light work of removing her halter top exposing her firm petite breasts. She rasped appreciatively as he took her nipples between his fingers. A beat later she pulled his t-shirt over his head, kissing and licking her way down his chest.

Jack wriggled beneath her as she tried removing his track pants. "You're sure you want this?" he questioned caringly.

Danielle smiled intently. "All I've ever wanted," she replied, licking her lips in anticipation as she finally removed his track pants and noticed that he wasn't wearing any underpants. "Oh this is almost too easy," she giggled as she flicked her tongue over the tip as her hand worked his shaft, making him harder with every movement. "Fuck," he gasped as she took him further into her mouth as he finally managed to unfasten her jeans.

"Wow," Jack uttered breathlessly as Danielle finally came up for air.

"What?" she winked knowingly at him.

"That… was… amazing…" he stuttered as he watched her take her jeans off.

Danielle straddled Jack staring at him as she pulled her thong to the side, purposefully slipping two fingers inside herself. She gasped as Jack slipped a finger inside her quickening his pace to match hers. He removed their fingers as she softly shuddered.

Jack removed her thong and slowly guided himself inside her, she moved further up his body to accommodate him. A solitary tear escaped from Danielle's eye. "Danni?" Jack softly enquired. "You're a lot bigger than I imagined," Danielle whispered as she began to move in rhyme with him.

Danielle was captivated by all the colors she noticed flashing through Jack's emerald eyes, meeting his lips going in for another fervid kiss as they both shook. Jack held Danielle closely against him pushing her hair away from her face, wanting to see the pleasure on her features in the candlelight for a while longer while they tried to come down off their high.

As the power was finally restored Jack smiled lovingly at Danielle. "Danni, I don't want this to end," he admitted contentedly.

"I don't want it to end either Jack. You wanna go upstairs?" she suggested.

**Author's Note:**

> My husband gave me the title for this and he's forgotten what it means.


End file.
